


Together

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Brothers, Dean's an anal virgin, Dirty Talk, Incest, Look I don't know okay? I was bored, M/M, Sam's got a foul mouth, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam heads out, gets laid, comes back, and gets laid again.(Wincest)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Together

Let’s make one thing very fucking clear. Sam knew he was a freak. He knew it, and he hated himself for it, but there was a part of him that just didn’t care. There was a sick part of him that just...put his own feelings before his morals. A side he shut down as soon as he noticed it popping up. 

Yep, Sam Winchester had fallen in love with his older brother. Dean.

It’d started back before he went to college. Something about Dean always had drawn him in. He knew it was wrong, shit he didn’t need to be told. He’s known forever, but that didn’t stop it. 

Nothing stopped it. Sure, some things could distract him, make him forget momentarily, but it never truly left him. And it was just getting worse. 

Recently he had nothing to distract him. He hated going to bars to find chicks, but dammit it sounded so tempting right now. He and Dean sat at the map table, Sam’s leg bounded underneath the table as he tried to focus on whatever he was reading. 

Dean sat straight across from him, eating a burger and fries, flipping through a comic book or something. They didn’t usually spend quiet time like this, it was nice. Truly it was, but it was suffocating Sam. 

Sam cleared his throat, closing his book. “I’m gonna head out,” He said. 

Dean glanced up as Sam stood, “Where are you going?” He asked, and Sam shrugged. 

“Out,” He simply responded, heading back to his room. Dammit, he needed out. A distraction. Something. 

Sam quickly put the book in his room, grabbed his wallet and jacket before going back to leave the bunker. 

“Sam, wait,” Dean said, standing to follow Sam, and the younger glanced at him. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“You’re not even gonna tell me where you’re going?” Dean asked.

“I’ll be back soon, my phone is on, I just need some air,” Sam promised, before leaving without another word. 

Sam wasn’t back until early in the morning. Sneaking out of the hotel room, his hook-up, a hot ass guy that was a good lay, and getting back to the bunker somehow. 

Sam slowly walked back into the bunker, running his hand through his hair. He felt a little better, part of him felt guilty, the other part honestly stopped giving a shit. 

“You were out late.” 

Sam jumped, hearing a voice, snapping his head to look at Dean, still sitting at the map table, couple beers around him, laptop open. 

“Yeah, later than I expected,” Sam mumbled, stipping his coat off. 

“Mhm, and where were you?” Dean asked, “You reek of whiskey.” 

Which was odd, because Sam hadn’t drunk a drop. Not whiskey anyway. 

“At a bar, I went for a walk, ended up in town. Decided to get a drink, something so wrong with that?” Sam groaned, not feeling up to playing integration with Dean today. 

“Mhm, until almost three in the morning? Sam, you’ve been gone since 10,” Dean said. 

“Didn’t realize I had a curfew now,” Sam mumbled. 

“You said you wouldn’t be long, and you didn’t answer your phone! I was about ready to come to find you,” Dean snapped. 

Sam tossed his phone at Dean's lap, “It’s dead, asshat. Check it if you want, didn’t bring a charger,” Sam snapped back. “Sorry I didn’t realize my low battery, can I go to bed now?” 

Dean caught his phone, before standing and tossing it back at Sam, who caught it with the same ease. “That’s what it is,” Dean mumbled. 

“What?” Sam groaned. 

“You went out and got laid, hm? That’s what else I was smelling off you, you reek of whisky and sex,” Dean scoffed. 

“Okay, first off, I didn’t drink whiskey. Secondly, who gives a shit whether or not I get laid? Are you the one always telling me to clean the pipes, or whatever?” Sam said. 

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he downed the last of his beer, “She must’ve been pretty as hell if you were willing to give up ‘brotherly bonding’,” Dean said, the bonding coming off teasing and Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam shook his head, “I’m not at liberty to discuss this, especially not with you, now goodnight,” Sam said. 

“What is going on with you lately?” Dean asked as Sam turned his back to leave. Sam froze, and he refused to turn around. 

“You ignore me when we’re not on hunts, avoid me. What did I do, man? What this time?” Dean asked. 

Sam shook his head, “Not you, man. Just...leave it alone,” He mumbled, walking down the hallway to his room, trying to ignore the obvious footsteps behind him. 

He reached his room, tossing his jacket aside and sitting on his bed. He knew Dean was standing at his doorway as he rubbed his face. 

“Was she at least pretty?” Dean asked as if trying to lighten the mood, 

“Wasn’t a she,” Sam mumbled, unfortunately for him, Dean hadn’t heard him. 

“Huh? Speak up man I can’t understand you when you mumble,” Dean said and Sam groaned. 

Sam lifted his head from his hands, “Wasn’t a girl,” He repeated, looking Dean dead in the eyes. 

Dean blinked slowly, letting his brain process, “Okay, well then was he at least...handsome?” Dean asked and Sam chuckled. 

“You’re trying too hard,” Sam deadpanned and Dean shrugged. 

“What? No. I just...I didn’t expect it,” Dean mumbled and Sam chuckled. 

“Yeah, no one ever does,” he mused. 

“So...you like it in the ass then,” Dean said and Sam almost choked on air. 

“Dude- not cool,” Sam said, though he would be lying if he said that those words didn’t stir something inside him. 

Dean shrugged, “What? Look I’m trying to...connect with you,” He tried. 

“And your way of doing that is through my sex life?” Sam asked and Dean shrugged. 

“It seems you have...different experiences than me, and I’m… intrigued I guess,” Dean mumbled. 

“About getting fucked in the ass, which by the way, didn’t happen tonight. Just because you seem so keen to know,” Sam scoffed. 

“Ah, so you did the fucking, nice.” Dean almost sounded genuinely proud. 

“Wait, so… when did you know? That you were attracted to guys and all?” Dean asked. 

“Back in, like, high school I think. Wasn’t something I truly explored until college, though,” Sam mumbled. 

“Oh, naughty,” Dean teased and Sam chuckled, but stayed quiet. 

“How...how personal is too personal?” Dean asked and Sam raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Meaning?” Sam asked. 

“I just, what’s it like? Being with another guy?” Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged, taking a deep breath, “Easier? I don’t know. Women always seem so fragile, I know they're not, most of the time. But I guess those precautions just aren't there with guys. As sexist as that sounds,” Sam mumbled. “Either that or just that I’m really not all that interested in women anymore.” 

“So, full gay then?” Dean asked. 

“No, no. I can still enjoy a women’s company. Don’t know, just… women are my main focus of interest at this point,” Sam shrugged. 

Dean nodded, “You… you said it didn’t happen tonight, getting fucked in the ass. Has it happened before?” Dean asked. 

“Dean, too personal,” Sam said. 

“I just… wanna know,” Dean shrugged, 

“So go find out.” 

“I ain’t putting my ass out there until I get an idea.” 

“Buy a dildo, man. It’s different for everyone. Some enjoy it, some don’t. Some find it too painful, others don’t. Depends on you, man.” 

Dean nodded, and Sam raised an eyebrow, “Why’re you so interested in who I have sec with, and my experience with it anyway?” 

“Because I didn’t think you had a sex life, and it’s fascinating what can happen when you leave a wild animal unfed for a while,” Dean teased. 

“You’re annoying,” Sam mumbled. 

“You know you love me,” Dean said cheekily, and Sam almost completely froze. 

Dammit. Sam had tried to ignore it when he first felt it coming. The guy he left at the hotel only granted him a few hours of freedom. Of course, Sam didn’t know what he was expecting. 

“Sammy? You alright?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, think I just need some sleep,” Sam said, rubbing his face. 

“You don’t even look tired,” Dean challenged. 

“Just, go man, it’s late anyway,” Sam mumbled, standing. 

“There you go again, brushing me off,” Dean grumbled. 

“Look, it’s…” Sam paused abruptly, “It’s not easy, okay? I’m trying to figure something out.” 

“So talk to me, Sam. C’mon, we usually get through things together,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, well, this we can’t okay? So please, just go,” Sam repeated, going over to his desk to find something to distract himself from Dean’s presence. 

“Sam, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong.” Sam heard Dean’s voice, but it sounded significantly closer. 

Sam turned around and was immediately met with Dean all up in his personal space. Sam took a few steps back in surprise.

“Dean, stop,” Sam said. 

“Talk to me, Sammy,” Dean’s voice was taunting Sam, whether Dean meant to or not. 

“I can’t Dean, please. Just leave me alone,” Sam whispered, this was getting way too weird, this wasn’t how Dean acted. Sam had half a mind to think he was possessed. 

“I notice things, Sam. Things about you, how you look at me when you think I’m not looking. How you shift in your seat when I make direct eye contact with you.” 

“Dean, stop,” 

“C’mon, Sam. You don’t think I’m stupid, do you? Say it, just once. Say the words out loud.” 

Sam didn’t know if this was real or reality.

“Dean-” 

“Say it, Sam. Tell me, please,” Dean asked, the ‘please’ coming off breathless, a whisper. Like he needed it too. 

“I’m in love with you.” 

The words fell from Sam’s mouth like a waterfall that he couldn’t stop. A weight lifted off his shoulders but was immediately replaced with regret, guilt, and self-hatred. 

Until he felt a warm pair of lips on his own. 

Suddenly, the world started spinning. Sam became dizzy and gripped onto Dean to stay grounded as their kiss went from hesitant, to completely lustful. 

Dean had completely fallen under Sam’s control, wanting to give himself up to his little brother. Sam pressed Dean up against a wall, both of them tugging at the other's clothes, only parting to remove their shirts. 

“Fuck, Sammy please,” Dean whispered, breathlessly against Sam’s mouth, his hips bucking against Sam’s, “Take me, Sam. I need this, need you.”

“Dean,” Sam said, his voice gruff in warning, “Don’t push-” 

“I’m not, I swear. Fuck,” He pressed a soft, hot, kiss to Sam’s lips, “Been wanting you for so long,” another kiss, “Please, give it to me.” 

How could Sam tell him no? 

Dean ended up on his stomach on Sam’s bed, ass in the air, face down. His little brother's tongue deep in his ass, his fingers alongside it. Dean whined and moaned, writhed against Sam’s ministrations. 

Sam had been opening him up on three fingers now, and Dean became needier every second, his patience running thin. 

“Sam, dammit, hurry up-fuck-I need more, need your cock, please,” Dean begged, jolting as his fingers stretching him open. 

At first, it’d hurt, but then Sam added his tongue into the mix, and that pain became pleasurable. The mix of the two was intoxicating. 

He felt Sam’s tongue leave his now dripping wet hole. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Sam asked and Dean groaned. 

“Fuck me, or I’ll ride you myself,” He warned, though it was an empty threat because they both knew, Dean wasn’t ready for that yet. However, it got Sam moving. 

Dean was flipped onto his back, finally getting an eyeful of Sam’s cock. That beautiful, large cock. Dean whined. 

“Fucking huge, can see why you think you’re gonna break a girl,” Dean whispered. 

“Don’t worry, Dean. I won’t break you. Not yet,” Sam mumbled and Dean groaned at the promise in his tone. 

“Condom?” Sam asked, Dean quickly shook his head,

“Wanna feel you, all of you.”

Sam grabbed the lube he’d used from earlier and put a generous amount on his cock, and on Dean’s entrance, slipping his fingers in once more just to be sure he’s completely ready. Dean keened and begged. 

Sam was too weak to deny him. 

Sam slowly pushed the head in, the head stretching past Dean’s rim. Dean arched his back, moaning out loudly, grabbing Sam from the back of his next, pulling him down and digging his fingertips into his shoulder. 

Sam moved gently, slowly. Dean gasped and keened at every slight movement Sam made. Sam held onto Dean’s waist, finally bottoming out. 

Tears almost welled up in Dean’s eyes. The pressure in his ass was a lot, a lot more than what the fingers were doing to him. But it was so good. So fucking good. Sam filled him to the brink, and he felt that he was splitting in half, it was so fucking good. 

Sam took his sweet ass time moving, and Dean honestly was thankful for it. Gently squeezing around Sam, trying to adjust to him as best he could. Sam was so patient with Dean, it made his heart melt. 

“Sammy, baby, move. Slow, please, slow,” Dean whispered. 

“Of course,” Sam whispered, slowly rocking his hips. 

Dean whined as he felt Sam move within him, his hips jolting. Sam groaned as Dean clenched and unclenched around him, moving as slow as his body would let him. He felt Dean’s nails digging into his skin and the pinch of it aroused him more. 

“More, Sammy, more,” Dean whispered, and Sam was slow to grant. 

Slowly he started thrusting, a nice, gentle pattern. Dean moaned, his back arching against Sam, soft praises coming from his mouth to encourage Sam further. 

“Fuck, Dean. You look so pretty, underneath me, taking my cock so well. You’re loving this, loving that fact that your little brother was the first to take your ass,” Sam whispered and Dean moaned at Sam’s words. 

“Yes, ah fuck, love giving myself up to you. Fucking yes, you have my ass, baby, take it,” Dean whispered, “Fuck me, Sammy. Break me,” Dean begged, gripping Sam's broad shoulders tightly. 

Sam was more than willing to oblige. 

Dean’s head flew back, his back arched and he released Sam, gripping the sheets below him as sam raised and started fucking into him, Dean crying out in broken sobs of pleasure, pain, fucking ecstasy. 

Nothing had ever felt so good. Shit, he knew it was wrong, they both did. But how could something so wrong, feel so fucking right? 

Sam snapped his hips, jolting Dean’s body up, only to be brought down again on Sam’s dick. Dean spasmed, a silent scream came from him and Sam knew he’d found it. 

“Oh fuck, the hell- do it again, please, Sammy, again-ngh oh fuck yes!” Dean screamed as Sam pounded into that spot. 

Dean tried speaking, but it all came out broken. Just yes’, Sammy’s or Sam, begging for more. Dean had become Sam’s pretty little cock slut, in just a short time. And Sam made sure Dean knew damn well. 

“So fucking good, Dean. You should see yourself, your pretty little ass swallowing my cock like you were made for it. Hm? Were you Dean? Think you were made to take my cock?” Sam said deeply, “My big brother, my little cock slut.” 

Dean whined, his body trembled and he nodded so quickly and eagerly at Sam’s words, “Fuck- yes! Made to take your big cock, Sam. You’re little slut, only yours,” Dean promised. 

Dean screamed at a partially hard thrust from Sam, “Good, I don’t like sharing what’s mine.” 

“Fuck, Sammy! Sam-Sammy I’m gonna…” Dean mewled, his hips meeting Sam’s desperately, “Make me- fuck- please make me come! Wanna come on your cock so badly!” 

Dean had only taken dick once, only Sam’s, and yet somehow he knew how to fall perfectly under submission to his brother. Like they’d been doing this for years, they both had their role, and they both learned that fairly quickly. 

“Come for me, big brother. Let me see you release,” Sam whispered deeply, keeping his pace as Dean arched so much, Sam would’ve thought his back was broken. 

The noise that came from Dean was pure sin, not like everything else wasn’t, but that? That almost made Sam come immediately as Dean painted himself in white, sticky, warm stripes of his own release. 

“Fuck- Dean. So pretty for me, want me to come in you? Huh? Gonna fill you so deeply, claim you from the inside?” Sam groaned. 

“Yes! Fuck! Claim me, Sammy. Wanna hold you inside me, wanna feel you-” Dean whined as Sam was finally tipped over the edge. 

He buried himself at the base, releasing himself deeply within Dean, the eldest Winchester’s eyes rolled back, his body trembling, pulsing, gripping whatever he could touch. Hell, a few more strips of his cum came from his spent cock, and Sam had half a mind to lick it off of him. 

Sam pulled out slowly, making Dean feel every antagonizing inch. His brother whimpered a pathetic moan, accusing Sam of being a tease. Sam couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and licked up Dean’s salty cum. 

Dean groaned at the sight, and feel, of it. He felt some of Sam’s own release threatening to slip past his rim, and Sam traveled down to his abused, beautiful hole. At one point, Dean was too dazed to tell, Sam had grabbed something from his bedside drawer and stuck it in Dean. 

Dean groaned, “Whatever you just put in me better not’ve been in you first,” Dean warned. 

“Brand new. Besides, you’ve got my come inside you, and you're worried about what’s been in my ass?” Sam chuckled and Dean couldn’t argue with that one. 

Sam got a rag and properly cleaned them both up. Dean sleepily thanked him, hot sex was tiring. Sam threw the rag aside, and before Sam could even let a moment of doubt slip into his mind, Dean pulled him next to him into the bed. 

“Didn’t take you as an after-sex cuddler,” Sam chuckled. 

“Didn’t take you for dirty talk, guess there are things we don’t know about the other,” Dean yawned. 

“We’re so going back to hell,” Sam mumbled and Dean chuckled. 

“More like the empty at this point, but hey, we’ll enjoy our time together while we can,” He said, looking up at Sam with a wink. 

“So, not a one-time thing?” Sam asked, sounding hopeful.

“I just had the best sex ever and you think I’m gonna let that be a one-time thing? You done lost your goddamn mind. Besides, I kinda like being your cockslut.” Dean said and Sam chuckled. 

“You get fucked once, and you’re hooked,” Sam chuckled, his hand sneaking to Dean's ass and gently pushing the plug in further. Dean gasped and whimpered. 

“Shut up, bitch.” 

“Jerk,” Sam smiled

“I told you, Sam. We get through things together,” Dean said, cuddling up to Sam and the taller male nodded, holding his big brother close to him. 

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered. 

“Love you too, De,” Sam whispered back, kissing the top of Dean’s head.


End file.
